1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a scanning driving circuit and the liquid crystal device (LCD) with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, the LCDs adopt scanning driving circuit, that is, manufacturing the scanning driving circuit on the array substrate via the thin film transistor liquid crystal device (TFT-LCD) manufacturing process to realize the scanning method row by row. With respect to the LCD, each of the scanning driving circuits drives one scanning line. Generally, a plurality of scanning lines are configured in the LCD, and thus a great number of scanning driving circuits have to be configured. This may result in complicated circuit design. In addition, the scanning driving circuits may occupy a great deal of space, which may deteriorate the narrow border design of the LCDs.